The present invention relates to a novel and useful gas diffusion device.
Air circulation in closed spaces is necessary in order to occupy and use a building or structure. In certain cases proper circulation is critical to many activities such as operations in a medical facility, in the manufacturing of microchips, and the like. Improving the ventilation in a space does not necessarily correlate to increasing the power of airflow through the employment of larger fans or blowers, rather it is often necessary to control the direction and distribution of supply air in order to provide a laminar, unidirectional flow of gas, such as air. Such a criteria greatly minimizes the production of vortices, which tend to inhibit the removal of particulate matter and heat from the air in a facility.
In this regard, many air diffusers have been proposed to direct air in a certain direction from the outlet of a conduit delivering air to a facility. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,811 and 5,437,701 show a foam air filter coated by oil to improve the air filter characteristics of the device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,779,534 and 5,968,373 describe diffusers and filters that use multi stage layers to distribute gas and prevent the passage of particulate matter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,729, 5,922,096, and 6,656,243 show air filters that use pleated cores that filter particulate matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,598, and European patent application EPO 844147 describe multiple layer air filter cartridges which are employed to inflate devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,821 teach a fluid diffuser in which air is redirected after passing through an initial diffuser by the use of angled fluids supplies or vanes deflecting air at the exit of the diffuser.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,427 and 6,059,655 show air diffuser inserts which employ woven fabric or sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,426 utilizes a molded plastic air diffusing screen which minimizes noise and includes openings of uniform size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,348 and 6,942,563 describe air guides and diffuser panels which are perforated throughout. Perforations are varied in angles and size at various surfaces of the diffusers.
A gas diffusion device which distributes incoming air to a facility in an efficient manner with a laminar or turbulent flow pattern would be a notable advance in the field of ventilation technology.